Abyssopelagic
by Nosferatank
Summary: Abyssopelagic: referring to or occurring in the region of deep water above the floor of the ocean. The Silent Dragons are a species out of time, relics from when the earth was but water.
The first time Ryoma's stepmother took him and Hinoka to see his new brother, she and his father led them to the large river northeast of Castle Shirasagi, ten hours away by pegasus. Ryoma is puzzled when Mikoto steps on the riverbank and calls out in a lilting, sharp language and a soggy white head attached to the strangest creature he ever saw pops out of the stream, a thin film swiping back and forth over its eyes to clear out the streaming water.
The first thing Ryoma notices are the thin blue tendrils nestled behind short and blunt horns, twitching as if they have a life of their own. He sees plated grey scales blurred beneath the water and fluttering gills lining the creature's ribs.

Mikoto continues speaking to it, before turning to him and saying "Ryoma, this is your little brother, Corrin."

Ryoma is skeptical and wary but when Corrin grins with a mouth full of slightly crooked and sharp teeth and lisps out a probing " 'Yoma?" he's reminded of baby Takumi back home and his heart melts. Hinoka, ever the adventurous one, leaps into the chill water immediately after her introduction and begins a splashing game with Corrin that only they know the rules of. Ryoma is content to sit at the waterside with his second mother, while his father keeps watch (apparently the king scares Corrin, so he stays away). They stay for the day, and when Corrin lets out a disappointed whine when he sees them packing, Mikoto speaks to him again with the words Ryoma can't understand, likely reassuring him when they'll be back.

On the return journey, his stepmother explains the circumstances of his little brother's living arrangements: the Hoshidan citizens, some of them who hunt the kitsune to the north, would not accept the prince, especially being adopted into the royal family, as opposed to born of the Dawn Dragon's blood like the rest of them. "He's happier in his river anyways" Mikoto says wistfully "Being on land is uncomfortable for him, and there he's in no danger from rioters or purist nobles". Ryoma, thinking of the petty cruelty common in the daimyo counsel, shudders to think of what they's do to his brother.

The family visits once a month, usually without Sumeragi, who had to put more time into the country as friction between them and Nohr grew. When Takumi finally grew old enough to travel with them he was fascinated by his older brother, grabbing at his brother's soft and stubby claws while Corrin beached himself, intrigued by the first person he'd seen younger than him.

One year before Sakura is born, Ryoma's mother calls, and Corrin doesn't answer.

She searches frantically for her firstborn, mounting her pegasus and flying over the river many times, only giving up when her mount begins to falter in exhaustion. She returns innumerable times afterwards to search for Corrin, even when she was pregnant with Sakura. Sometimes Ryoma would spot her gazing northeast from Shirasagi, clutching her bow with a hard look on her face. Hinoka wanted to accompany her stepmother on her searches and insisted on learning how to ride a pegasus on her own. Nobody dared to tell her that she's unlikely to ever find her brother.

Ryoma, now in his tenth year, begins basic samurai training, and he can't help but think there should be white and grey cheering in the castle garden pond as Takumi and Hinoka watch him spar from the sidelines.

* * *

Elise loves all her siblings, but she figures Corrin is the most fun to play with. Well, either him or Azura, though Azura can be a bit dour. It's hard to get Xander to cheer up, Camilla could be so stifling sometimes, and Leo thought himself too old to play anymore. Corrin, despite being older than him at seventeen, continues to entertain her frolicking nature. She's going to miss him for the next few days while he's on patrol, and kind of jealous too: she hasn't gotten to see the Nohr-Hoshido border yet! She does worry that he'll encounter the wild Faceless that roam the lands; even one could be dangerous with just him, Felicia, and Jakob.

Elise realizes her fears were not simple worries when Jakob and Felicia return without her brother.

* * *

Ryoma turns his head from his conversation with his mother as a ninja rushed in, quickly bowing to him and the queen.

"You seem to be back a bit early" he remarked. The scout hastily stated his findings, methodically reporting "We encountered a creature on the border. We've never seen anything like it anywhere, and brought it back for the onmyoji and Throne of Truth to decipher if it's another attempt to create weapons by the Nohrians, since their Faceless went rogue."  
Ryoma nodded "Then you made a wise decision bringing it back. Now, if you would fetch Oroch-"

A scream echoes through the castle's back entrance, followed by a screeching roar, and Mikoto is off like a bowshot. Scrambling to catch up, Ryoma sprints after her and comes to the sight of a few palace guards attempting to subdue something with grey-plated scales. Its legs were jointed strangely, like a wyvern's, and its webbed hands were tipped in hooked claws. The fin down its back was raised defensively, and a softly going blue spots lined its face and torso. A guard started to draw his blade when the voice of the queen roared "Stand down!", the commanding nature of her voice snapping him into a salute.

The creature backed off, thin, finned tail whipping back and forth and long, pointed antlers poised in their direction and baring uniform, needle-like teeth defensively.

And Ryoma recognized him.

Because this same person would bring him presents of smooth river pebbles as gifts; those same stones still in his study.

Ryoma watched, tense, as Mikoto approached Corrin and whispered something in that strange language she always used, and her son, close enough to smell her, warbled "Mother?" before the queen took him in her arms and held him there, both sagging and unmoving. Roy tentatively moves towards his family when he is interrupted by frantic wingbeats as a pegasus collapses at the edge of the courtyard, its rider sliding off in a heap on the manicured grass. Ryoma ran to see his subject, and before he could enquire of her health she wheezed words he dreaded most:

"The Nohrian army is here, their cavalry is at the border. Please, my unit is still there, you have to help them!"

Ryoma nodded grimly, letting the guards carry her to the healing rooms while he ran to the command room like the Dusk Dragon itself was on his heels.

* * *

When Ryoma and his father arrive, the battlefield had already dissolved into chaos.

He's frozen, trying to take it all in at once, when his father rumbles behind him "Look for the commanders. Royals, if you can find them. Cutting off the head of the snake will make their command chain shatter." Sumeragi's eyes methodically scanned the battlefield.

"There" he said, gesturing to a blue haired woman chanting over a collapsed wyvern rider.

There's only one person in Nohr who knows spellsongs. Ryoma thought grimly.

Understanding the king's intentions, he kept watch for counterattacks while his father and a captain approached the songstress from the rear, intending on a clean pincer movement.  
The pair are nearing their target when the river begins foaming up and before Ryoma can shout a warning to his father, the captain falls under a rain of claws as Corrin leaps from the water and latches on to him and how did he even get here, we left him and Mother at the castle!

Ryoma can only watch as his brother's talons grip the captain's shoulders and as his tail wraps around the Spear Master's legs, teeth buried in his throat, his growls mingling with the captain's last wet gurgles. The songstress whirls around as Sumeragi howls "How dare you!" and charges at his stepson, blade at the ready-

Before stopping short as a spear strikes his back, sinking into his spine.

He writhes on blood-slicked grass before the spellsinger runs up and drives her spear into the ground, through the rest of his body, ending the king's misery. Ryoma can only watch as the lightning wreathing Raijinto flicker to sparks, before dying out completely. He gazes at his stepbrother numbly, as black-scleraed eyes glance back before fleeing with the blue-haired princess.

It's the last time Ryoma sees his brother on his side of the war.

* * *

Azura is sprinting as fast as she can to the command tent as the Hoshidan army devolves into an unorganized retreat, her brother running on all fours beside her.

The thought of I killed the king misted across her mind as she tried to find Xander, or Camilla, or any of the commanding officers of this army to relay this event to. As the command tent loomed into view, Elise, old enough to observe a true battle but still too young to participate, flung open the flaps as Azura and Corrin slid to a halt, shouting "Big Brother, you're back!".

Azura, still in some shock, was content to simply be an observer in a heartwarming reunion as Corrin curled his tail around his baby sister and purred in contentment. Leaving her siblings outside, Azura nudged aside the tent flaps and entered the tent. Xander glanced up and greeted her with a curt "Azura, you are well I presume?"  
"Brother, I hope you have been made aware that the Hoshidan ground forces are in disarray before making any more strategic plays."

"I did notice; First Lieutenant Aryn is flying out to scout the situation."

"That is well and good, but you should know that Corrin has returned to us: apparently he had found out about his parentage."

Xander's eyes flicked up from his board of miniature wooden cavalry units "And he came back despite this?" He sighed lightly in relief, some of the worry pinching his brow easing out "Thank the Dusk, Camilla was worried sick, too."

Azura inhaled softly, preparing for the next ballista shot to deliver upon her eldest brother.

"And"

She exhaled.

"When King Sumeragi attacked Corrin for his perceived betrayal, he was slain. By my hand."

Xander's stoicism was shattered, knee banging against the war table in his haste to turn towards her, tiny carved horsemen toppling over.

"I. I'm sorry, you killed the king? Even Father, in the one time they fought, could hardly keep his blade away. How did you accomplish such a feat?"

"He wasn't expecting it: I stabbed him from behind. I know it is a dishonorable way to die, and there is no glory in backstabbing, but" Azura inhaled, her soft features hardening "He was trying to kill our brother. I think, in this case, the gods will see no disgrace in keeping loved ones alive."

Xander, still stunned, snapped into his commander mindset, deftly grabbing the Siegfried and striding out of the tent, informing Azura to "Please stay here, rest if you can, I need to organize the consolidation of the border" before exiting. The songstress crept after him, giggling hoarsely as she watched Corrin eagerly leap onto his brother, wrapping all fours around him and growling playfully while Elise cheered him on. Azura returned to think on the future of her kingdom in this war as Xander shook off his brother and questioned him about his journey, how he got back, if he was injured, and could he please let him go so he could address the army, he's spooking Bert.

Yes, Azura thought things would work out in their favor.

* * *

The next days are disjointed and rattled for Ryoma, the court and citizens in equal states of disarray. His mother was taking her losses gracefully, all things considered. While she was organizing the efforts in Hoshido's center, she sent him to command the mainstaying forces: for this he was grateful, as she knows he feels more useful defending his country than fielding the ceaseless bickering of the daimyo court.

The days take on a monotonous pattern as the war continues: hear report from scouts or districts of Hoshido tugging on the strings of alliance that bind them, move out to the front, keep the Nohrians out, repeat. Keep your mind off the betrayal, keep your mind off the loss. Just fight.

Then the reports started pouring in, all from different sources: actual ninja returning from behind the lines, campsite gossip among soldiers, conversing over crude board games and fortunes told, even gossip amongst the merchants still allowed in the border.

"Nohr's princess killed his Majesty."

"Nohr's king tried to kill one of his own children, how barbarous!"

"Cheve is staging an uprising right behind Nohr's back."

"Nohr hasn't staged any attacks in weeks"

"Really? I heard rumors that Garon was attacked en route to Cyrkensia by four hooded figures. Maybe they're from Cheve?"

The rumors provide to have more merit than simple gossip when an aging Nohrian Great Knight requested parley from the commander of the nearest platoon, Princess Camilla. Though rightfully suspicious, Ryoma cautiously accepted, making sure to keep Kinshi Knights in range should the princess's wyvern forces decide to violate the ceasefire.

* * *

Ryoma squinted at the sky, searching for the princess his army was to receive. Finally, he sighted two spots gradually growing larger against the glare of the sun. When the two wyverns touched down, talons gouging into the soil, only three Nohrians dismounted: a petite blue haired woman from a brown wyvern, and a red haired mercenary and her princess from the largest mage wyvern Ryoma had ever seen.

Princess Camilla was extraordinarily tall, easily able to look Ryoma in the eyes. Her broad shoulders told of numerous battles wielding the large axe still strapped to her wyvern's saddle.

"Prince Ryoma." she greeted. "I hope you don't plan to pull anything… unsavory with those bird-archers you stationed around our landing point. And here I thought we were your honored guests."

The burning in the princess's violet eyes visibly made the more inexperienced soldiers uneasy, shifting back and forth and nervously glancing at the wyverns next to the women. Ryoma, unfazed, returns "I see you brought your own warriors as well, so perhaps my own caution is not unfounded."

Camilla hummed "Well then, why don't we take this discussion to truly equal grounds then." she turned to her retainers "Beruka, Luna, if you would stay with Marzia and Vaida?"

"But my lady-" The red-haired one began, before being cut off by her princess.

"Do not fret, if the prince had hidden assassins, they would be dead by my hands before this began. Now." Turning towards Ryoma, Camilla gestures with claw-tipped gauntlets towards the camp's command tent "If we may begin our negotiations?"

Grateful to get away from the the stiff tension between his soldiers and Nohr's deadliest princess, Ryoma simply nodded and led them to the private tent. As they sat beside the low table covered in blank maps of the Nohr-Hoshido border, he conceded to his first curiosity, questioning "I've heard some interesting rumors about the king; does that have anything to do with this sudden call for a ceasefire?"

Camilla's eyes hardened. "I would wonder where you obtained such information. But." she sighed. "You would not be incorrect. Father was assaulted by some hooded figures of unknown nationality en route to Cyrkensia to see a performance. He did not survive."

Before Ryoma could question further, she continued "In the interest of our nation's recovery from such a blow, myself and my brother have decided to call for a ceasefire, or a temporary treaty perhaps."

"And why" Ryoma ground out "Should we accept when you and yours drew first blood and killed out king?"

"Reopening trade routes would be beneficial to both parties: Hoshido's metal and textile production has something to be desired, and Nohr's increasing population demands an equal increase in food. And besides." the princess flashed him a rictus grin, like a snarling wyvern. "A king for a king is an equal exchange, don't you think?"

We could go on like this for days Ryoma thought. Sighing, he began: "So be it. Let us start with the ceasefire and begin from there."

The sly gleam in Princess Camilla's eyes made him regret the skipped lessons on negotiation.

* * *

The weeks following the shortest war in Hoshidan history passed by stiffly; both sides cautious and wary, posting a good deal more guards than necessarily needed at the border. Regardless, the merchants, unaffiliated with anything but their gold, seemed pleased with the extra security when carting their wares across the borders. The daimyo, though still rankled by the royal family not consulting them before ratifying the treaty, had quieted to simple discontented grumbling once their investments in trade routes started to turn a profit.

King Sumeragi's funeral was a small and plain affair, limited to his family, close friends, and some particularly influential noble houses. Ryoma's family had sat vigil for the night in front of the king's burial mound; each of them leaving after an amount of time as dictated by tradition until Ryoma, as eldest child of the deceased, and Mikoto, as the widow, were the ones to keep watch over Sumeragi until his funerary stone could be hefted to the top of the mound as the sun rose.

Mere days after his father's funeral, Ryoma was surprised to see a message delivered to his family: a thick parchment detailing, in imperfect but still neat Hoshidan, the invitation personally extended to the Hoshidan royal family to attend Crown Prince Xander's coronation. Despite Takumi's complaining, Mikoto insisted everyone go: it was vital to the peace that was still on rickety ground

(line skip)

At the river dividing his country and Nohr, Ryoma their Nohrian escorts to their own retinue; with his family and their retainers, they actually outnumbered the small contingent of cavaliers led by the same Great Knight that delivered Princess Camilla's ceasefire notice months ago.

"Queen Mikoto." he rumbled. "We will be your escort to the capital, if that is agreeable to you?"

"Of course."

Mikoto nudged her pegasus forwards, signaling her children and their retainers to form ranks behind her.

The journey to Windmire was stiflingly silent, only broken by brief chatter amongst their retinue and one particularly persistent cavalier questioning Azama, the only person who would actually speak to him, before giving up after hearing the rather rude and enigmatic answers from the retainer.

Windmire looked… less imposing than Ryoma had expected. It was large, certainly, but the walls were low and he could barely see any buildings peaking over them.

However, he rescinded that thought when they arrived at the castle.

The castle exceeded Shirasagi's size by orders of magnitude: it was so large it was nearly a city in its own right, the sunken pit it resided in lined with cities dug out of the sides, covered in innumerable lanterns. As they descended down the ramp leading to Krakenburg's main platform, they were greeted by a retinue that matched their own: each royal standing with their retainers at their side. Ryoma heard a soft inhale beside him, and watched as his mother's gaze locked onto Corrin, wearing a draping toga. His eye's caught is mother's for a moment before turning away stiffly.

* * *

The inside of Krakenburg was surprisingly open, high ceilings roofed with thick glass, letting what little sunlight Nohr got flood the throne room. After being politely informed they may relax in the throne room amongst the other guests until the ceremony proper. Mikoto sent Takumi a look that hopefully encourage him to be polite for once before she glided off to do her own politicking.

Ryoma was content to scan the surroundings from his spot by the wall, gauging the people around him and their interactions. He saw Princess Camilla off in the center, no less intimidating then when she wore armor, smiling coyly at a slightly flustered Hinoka and giggling. Ryoma deliberately looked away from Princess Azura (murderer, backstabber, his mind whispered) speaking softly with Sakura. Queen Mikoto was conversing with her son and Princess Elise; Ryoma heard snatches of plans to visit Hoshido: despite returning to Nohr, obvious affection for his mother could be seen on Corrin's scaly face, his ear fins perking up at her words. Takumi was huddled with Oboro and Hinata as the latter tried to get his leige to eat the strangest food he could find from the refreshment table. Ryoma was almost grateful when the caller announced the beginning for the ceremony to crown the Nohrian prince and his fiancé, Charlotte.

* * *

Ryoma was grateful when the five days of celebration were finally over so he could return home. Takumi seemed equally grateful, though Hinoka of all people appeared a bit reluctant (If Ryoma saw his sister and Princess Camilla escape to the royal's living suites he said nothing of it).

Before leaving, he was briefly caught by a webbed, four-jointed hand.

"Is there something you needed?" he questioned his stepbrother. Corrin made a nervous clicking sound from his throat, saying "I… just wanted to try starting over, since I'll be visiting soon enough so…"

"Go on." Ryoma prompted gently.

"I, well. hmm." Corrin growled, whistling though his fangs in a frustrated manner before straightening his spine and curling his tail around himself. "Hi, my name is Corrin, and I'm your stepbrother."

Ryoma smiled softly, sadly, taking the clawed hand in his own.

"I'm your older brother, Ryoma."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Since they never knew it was Nohr who took Corrin, Azura remains in Nohr as opposed to being kidnapped.**

 **You can also find art and images pertaining to the story on my profile (Art by fe-kana on tumblr)**


End file.
